The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
During operation of exercise equipment having foot pedals especially weight bearing machines such as stairclimbers and elliptical type stepping machines, users frequently experience a condition known as transient paresthesia. Transient paresthesia is a condition that results in a numb or aching sensation felt in the ball of a user's foot during exercise on a machine having foot pedals. During exercise with these types of machines, repeated bending and pressure occurs at the ball of the foot. This can result in inflammation of the soft tissues in the area near the ball of the foot, which can impinge the nerve bundles or nerve endings. In an effort to alleviate this condition, users often prematurely end an exercise session, periodically readjust their feet on the pedals, or operate the machine in reverse by for example pedaling or stepping in reverse.